1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for transiodinating aromatic compounds wherein undesired isomers are contacted with an acidic catalyst in the liquid phase to effect isomerization or transiodination.
2. Discussion of Background
It has long been desired to be able to derivatize aromatic compounds and in particular condensed ring aromatic compounds in commercially attractive guantities since many of these compounds possess properties which would fill long sought needs. In particular. the compound 2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylic acid or its esters is particularly desired for use in the manufacture of polyesters which would have excellent barrier properties when fabricated into films. bottles or coatings. However, known technigues for producing 2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylic acid and esters are very expensive and impractical for commercial exploitation.